


Mudblood

by U848587



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Logic, Magic, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U848587/pseuds/U848587
Summary: Claire was reborn Charles (she could get over that), in the Harry Potter world (she didn't think she could get over that).





	Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> Figure I would type this up while the Idea was in my head. One of those SI's that try not to interfere with cannon too much and just survive. Will be updated Sporadically.

Charles stared down at his Hogwarts letter, the year was 1969, and he didn't know what to do. 

See, there are several things about Charles you really should know, this was not his first life. 

This fact effected him his whole life, and now this letter has insured that it will effect him for the rest of eternity, he silently prayed he did not have a third life.

In Charles first life his name had been Claire, she had been born in 1992, she had died at the ripe old age of Eighty Three outliving her Husband of sixty years by two days. Her family said she died of a broken heart; even as Charles, in this second life, he felt the ache of his missing half. He could get over having a male anatomy, he wasn't sure if he'd be ready to partake in any sexual desires but that was for the far future (He'd be a cougar in permanent stealth mode, cradle robbing old men or woman). Claire had been a fan of a series of books whose main character was named Harry Potter. You probably know where this is going, right? Charles had been reborn into the world of Harry Potter.

His mind had been blown once more, first with reincarnation (and into the past at that), and now in a fictional universe. 

He was also pretty sure his parents would not be okay with the knowledge that he was Wizard and thus Satan spawn. He'd had the unfortunate luck to be born to a very extremely religious set of parents. In his past life, he'd not cared for religion, he still didn't, but he didn't like it being shoved down his throat and beaten into him.

Clutching his letter to his chest he debated about what he could do now. His original plan had been to save up money and leave when he turned Eighteen; now it would seem he would need to leave right before his eleventh birthday.

* * *

 

The answer to his problem lied in Diagon Alley, finding the Leaky Cauldron had taken forever but he had managed, now he needed to see if the old Theory of where Mudbloods came from held any truth by hoping that Gringotts had a Genealogy Test of some sort. 


End file.
